The Ambush Games
The Ambush Games '''are the games played on '''The Ambush Games Forum where users can roleplay as loyalists and traitors of different factions and try to eliminate all users of the other side. The story usually told through LEGO® bricks to describe the events of each day. So far people have also used writing without images. And drawing was slated to be used for two games, but there were no regular images. The first game was hosted by the creator of the games: DarthPotato77. Other hosts have been PindaZwerver, Spider-Wolffe_78, Ivar-Jedi, Master_Kenobi-Wan, Siblings, CadBaneKiller, Sithkillagal99, Natalie Crescent, Darth Namialus, and Starwarrior247. Many others plan to join them in the coming months. Phases Phase 1 Games Phase 2 Games Phase 3 Games Phase 4 Games Phase 5 Games Name "The Ambush Games" 'was a name created by Ivar-Jedi. Spider-Wolffe_78 was making this wiki and needed a name for the URL. He asked DarthPotato77, but he didn't have any ideas. Ivar propsed his idea, which Spider liked and installed it as the official name. History 'Beginnings (June - July 2012) In June of 2012, DarthPotato77 was preparing to introduce a game to SW.com. He had tried to get this game started before with different ideas, but he soon realized that the only way to get players would be to play it on SW.com. This complicated things because players needed to get information from the host privately for the game, but Potato decided to use guides on SW.com for this private talk. Potato was slowly getting the game ready, and he was very excited to do so. He decided to use jedi for the first game, and had ideas of using bounty hunters and clones for future games. After he got everything set up and ready, he just needed players. Potato spent the next couple days on SW.com constantly asking people to join his new game. In the end, he got 7 players signed up as 7 different jedi. The games could finally begin. The first game went fairly well, and all of the players seemed to have fun. Because of that, Potato planned to host a second game. After other users on SW.com either watched the first game or heard about it, they decided to sign up for the second. In the end, all of the original 7 players, plus 4 new ones, signed up for the second games. Unlike the Jedi in the First Game, this game used Bounty Hunters. It also had more complex settings and characters. The Ambush Games were slowly expanding. At the end of the second game, Potato told the players that they were all welcomed to host if they ever wanted to because he wanted to play some day. Several players came to Potato with interest, one of the first being PindaZwerver. 'New Hosts (July - September 2012)' PindaZwerver was the first new host who hosted the third Ambush Game, Haters of the Jedi. This Game mainly featured Bounty Hunters as well as other Separatist War Criminals. Pinda introduced many new roles to the games, the most memorable and most lasting one being the Suicider. This Game also had the first incident between players. After that, Spider-Wolffe_78 hosted a game which was called The Sith Temple Game. It began the idea of crossovers and large battles between the two sides. The Game was a role-reversal of the Original Ambush Games. It featured the Sith as playable characters and inadvertadly became a LOTR crossover. The fifth Ambush Game, Rise of The Saboteurs was hosted by Ivar-Jedi. This Game introduced a cinematic and dramatic feel to the Ambush Games. It featured made-up characters put into a unique situation. After their ship is crashed, they characters had to find a way off of a planet while finding those responsible for the crash. Also during this game, the name "Ambush Games" was created by Ivar-Jedi, and installed by Spider-Wolffe_78 in creating The Ambush Games Wiki. 'The Second Phase Begins (September - October 2012)' Although the phases were not created yet, The Second Phase of the Ambush Games began with, Guardians of the Republic, which was hosted by Potato. It used Clone Troopers of the Galactic Republic as Main Characters. Guardians also saw the first use of Special Effects in the Ambush Games. PindaZwerver hosted the Seventh Game, Haters Of The Jedi II: Order 66. This Game followed the Events of Pinda's First Game and was therefore the First Sequel Game of The Ambush Gams. It also used the same Characters. Many videos were also used to tell the story as well as pictures. After the Seventh Game, Potato decided to split the games into phases. The first five games were to be Phase I, and the previous two games would mark the beginning of Phase II. Awards were also presented during this time. This was followed by the First Game to take place during the Galactic Civil War, The Enemy Within. It was hosted by Master Kenobi-Wan and featured the Rebellion and the Empire. The Next Game, Star Smugglers also took place during the Galactic Civil War and had characters who were families and Rebels while the traitors were Imperials. While it was Hosted by Siblings, the pictures were taken by DarthPotato77, the original host. 'Expansion of the Games (October 2012 - January 2013)' Some spin-off games were also hosted. The first one was The Halloween Game, which celebrated Halloween of 2012 and also set up the mini-game lay out. Doors which was hosted by Kenobi-Wan. Maverickjedi followed by hosting his spin off game, the Dimension Chase. Thse added new, creative spins on the Ambush Games. Another spin-off, called Ambodia was created by DarthPotato77. Several new roles were also created throughout the Games, such as the Suicder, the Janitor, and many others were made. The number of players also largely grew throughout the games so far. The First Game had seven players, but at the end of Phase II, there were seventeen players in one game The Tenth Game, Rise of the Infiltrators, was hosted by Ivar-Jedi, and was a sequel to his first game. Just like his first game, it was played on a very large setting and kept the cinematic feel intact. It also demonstrates the increasingly darker tone and the story driven ways that the Ambush Games has acquired. Featuring a heavy emotional journey for the host character and the playable characters, Infiltrators ''was more character driven then any Ambush Game to date. It ended on an emotional state and left the door open for the epic finale ''Rise of The Jedi Knight. Game Eleven was The War on Middle-Earth. It was hosted by Spider-Wolffe 78 and was a prequel to his first game. It was the first game to be a major crossover, and had the longest conclusion. It began, what Spider calls "The Legacy of Arda Saga ". 'Transition to the Forums (February - June 2013)' Phase III began with DarthPotato77's fourth game, The Tale of Omega, a crossover of his first three games. It introduced the Loyal Lover Role, and was significantly shorter in length than other recent games. It was the first game in a trilogy. During this game, Tater came up with the idea for a new place to play Ambush Games as a way to avoid trolls and avoid inconveniences. The idea was met with heavy resistance, but people slowly started coming over to the new site. Also during the game, the Host Awards took place. The Next Game, The Rising Menace, was hosted by CadBaneKiller. And it was the last game to be played on the main guide. It used action figures as opposed to LEGOs®. It featured soldiers of Maul and Savage. It was to begin a new series of games, but no more games in the series took place. After being harrassed by trolls, he host of the next game, Sithkillagal99 was convinced to host her game on the new site. This brought the games a step closer to being independent of StarWars.com Sithkillagal99 hosted the fourteenth game, Stranded. It did not use visual pictures of any sort, only text and is the first official game to do so. It ws the first game since The Enemy Within with a Scum Victory. After seeing the forum worked as a site to play Ambush Games, most of the reistance stopped and it was agreed on that all games would be hosted on the new site. Tater also began a series of minigames to try out some new things and bring people closer to site. Game 15, Haters of the Jedi III: Rise of the Empire, was hosted by PindaZwerver. It was the third installment in the Haters series. Around this time, StarWarsUnlimited made a series called "Shadow". Even though the series only had one episode and was cancelled with out reason, this gave others the idea to make series. This was followed by "Corporal Cody", which was also unsucessful, But two sucussful series entitled Star Wars: Resolute and Underworld which convinced people series could work. Rise of The Jedi Knight, the third and final "Rise" game followed and was hosted by Ivar-Jedi. It is thought to be his last game for some time. The game itself was met with acclaim from all players. Some even calling it "Their favorite" and "A highlight of the Games" It was particulary praised for it's story and ending. Spider-Wolffe 78 hosted a game with a unique style titled Servants of Destruction where the players must fight to the death in different teams. A "Birthday Party" game was hosted by DarthPotato77 to celebrate the one-year anniversary of the Ambush Games. With this one, players were asked to create their own character, with many choosing to base their character on their own likeness. 'Recent History (June 2013 - Present)' Natalie Crescant then hosted her first game, The No No Name Game (the name was based on a Recaptcha) which used drawings of the characters and was written rather than having pictures just like Killa's game Stranded. The next game was originally planned to be The Oppression of Omega, but because of how busy he would be in the future, Spider-Wolffe 78 was decided as the next host, with his newest installment A Common Enemy. This employed a hightly unusual gameplay element, where the loyals and scum switched sides. Again, because of being busy most of the year and that it had already been pre-planned, Darth Namialus, one of the more skilled and powerful players, hosted his game The Nami, a game about a group of neutral Force users. Like Natalie Crescant's game, The Nami used pictures of character (which were also drawn by Natalie) and had a story that was written more like a book. Potato hosted again, with the second part in his trilogy, The Oppression of Omega. Again, like many previous Potato games, this one incorporated new roles and gameplay ideas. Pinda followed with Haters of the Jedi IV: Civil Wars, the last game in the Haters series (but not the last in terms of the storyline). Haters IV still holds the record for most conclusion pictures, albeit in video form. Master Kenobi-Wan then hosted his prequel Vanished, which involved the now popular scenario in which a ship crashes on a remote planet. It was this game, where the loyal team were met with their first victory in six games. This game also finally expanded the storyline featured in The Enemy Within. At this point a number of Lego series had popped up. There was Pinda's Hunters of the Jedi, which was a short lived series. Then Spider came along with his second series, The Desperate Quest, which acted as the fifth part in his saga. And most recently, Ivar joined in with his series, Rise of The Redemption, which served as a prequel to Rise of the Infiltrators and saw the return of Ravi-Idej and The Fire Skeleton. Master Kenobi-Wan also made a mini series called Exiles, a series that focused on Bail Organa, Yoda and Obi-Wan. Once Vanished was over, long time player Starwarrior247 hosted his first game Stranded on Trazibar. The game acted as another crossover, involving characters from Star Wars, Lord of the Rings and Marvel. It also was awash with detail, featuring masses of pictures. In the end, the game featured an ending that eminated deja vu, with Master Kenobi-Wan and Darth Namialus winning in almost the exact same scenario as they were in Star Smugglers. Up next was Traitors of the Republic, a game being hosted by first timer Commander-Fisto15. The game was reasonably by the book, though without the inclusion of a Scum Leader (Role). Nevertheless, the scum team won. Unfortunately this game had its fair share of inactivity. Due to timing reasons, Namialus hosted his sequel to the Nami next, which once again used text instead of pictures. Overall the entire story had the text of a novel. Game Graph |} Series Graph Trivia |} *The only players to participate in every game so far are DarthPotato77 and PindaZwerver. *PindaZwerver is the most experienced player. *The Jedi Temple Game (the first game), hosted by Potato, was the first game and for a while the only one that didn't involve the ones that are voted to be executed. However, this returned in the ninth and tenth games: Star Smugglers, hosted by Siblings, and Rise of The Infiltrators, hosted by Ivar-Jedi. *If the Jedi Temple Game were hosted today, it would be considered a mini-game *Newankalt has the most Ambush Game wins. *DarthPotato77 has hosted the most games, as he hosted twice in Phase I and Phase III. *The idea of phases did not begin until two Phase II games had past. *Of the original eight people who played te first game, only three are still regular players, *Haters of The Jedi II: Order 66 was the first Sequel Game. *The War on Middle-Earth was the first Prequel Game. *Ivar-Jedi's "Rise Trilogy" was the first series of games to end. *Almost every game has broken Star Wars canon. *The Jedi Temple Game and the Enemy Within are tied for the shortest game, lasting six days. *Star Smugglers lasted the longest, over a month. *The Haters of the Jedi IV Conclusion is the largest set of pictures. All Logos Screen shot 2013-06-29 at 8.25.19 PM.png Coollogo com-16437421.png Screen shot 2013-06-30 at 10.32.32 AM.png Cooltext1095851647.png |} Category:Main page Category:Games